Controlling devices, for example remote controls, for use in issuing commands to entertainment and other appliances, and the features and functionality provided by such controlling devices are well known in the art. Such controlling devices may be universal, that is, capable of controlling multiple appliance types of different manufacture; unified, that is, capable of controlling multiple appliance types of the same manufacture; or dedicated, that is, capable only of controlling a single appliance of a specific manufacture. Descriptions of such controlling devices may be found, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,959,810, 5,455,570, 7,046,185, or 7,154,428. The majority of such devices are hand held and battery powered, i.e., portable.
In the hospitality industry, such controlling devices are commonly furnished as standard guest room equipment to allow convenient operation of entertainment or other appliances present in the room or suite. However, some segments of the industry may experience an unacceptably high attrition rate, i.e., frequent misplacement or removal of the controlling device from a room by a departing guest.